Rain Falls Quickly
by Bludragon8
Summary: Sora's an optimistic freshman and Riku's a killallhappiness sophmore. There is the saying that opposites attract, but not always at first, especially after accidently killing their favorite pudding. RikuXSora


Hello, Blu here.This is my first story so I am one: a noob and two: probably going to include OCness. If I do please point this out and please be nice?

Disclaimer: As hard as I may wish, I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy charcters.

* * *

Chapter One: The Second Day of High School

Riku: a sophomore in high school and everyone learned during his freshman year that he didn't like anyone cheerful, optimistic, or basically had a good outlook on life. Yet he happened to be the best looking guy in the school. Consequently many people, including seniors, swooned from a distance. Unfortunately, fate is quite cruel. Sora, a very very optimistic freshman, had not learned of Riku's particularities. So, he didn't know what was coming when Riku happened to drop his favorite pudding due to Sora's ability to not sense people directly behind him.

Riku looked down at his pudding plastered on the floor and then up at the short brunette scratching his head apologetically yet STILL smiling.

"Oh sorry about that here you can have mi-"

"Keep it." Riku's scowl had deepened when he learned just how much of a fool he had been dealing with. He then stalked out of the lunch room altogether, leaving Sora to stare, and drool a little, at the leather clad figure getting smaller. Axel, the redhead dressed in matching all black clothing, slowly followed Riku, giving Sora an almost apologetic grin as he passed. Sora also noticed the boys eyes linger on a table behind him.

"Axel!" Riku shouted frustrated at his friend's constant ability to slack behind.

"Coming!" Axel rolled his eyes as he turned. Sora stood confused at what had just taken place.

"Meh don't worry about him." A blonde from the table Axel had glanced at called to Sora. "He always acts like he's got a stick up his blindingly white-"

"Roxas!" The girl with strawberry colored hair motioned for Sora to join them. Sora went quickly to the table mostly so everyone would stop staring at him after the "pudding incident." He sat down at the table next to a guy with a heavy accent.

"Anyway, I'm Kairi. That's Wakka next to you and Tidus is next to him. And this is Roxas, as you might've guessed." Roxas flung a plea at Kairi at her last statement.

"O-oh hi I'm Sora. If you don't mind me asking who were those two? I mean I want to make it up to. . ."

"White ass" Roxas inserted which threw Sora into a short fit of coughs and made Kairi glare at Roxas that said "If you say that one more time you will be missing one of your organs which I shall make it into a delicious soup that will feed thousands of starving children." (A/N . . .she has her ways)

"Riku! I meant Riku." Roxas quickly encouraged, nervously glancing at Kairi.

"Right, I feel bad for messing up Riku's lunch and making him angry like that."

Roxas sighed and messaged his temples.

"Listen, shorty," Sora opened his mouth to object but Roxas talked over his attempt. "You didn't ruin his day or his stupid lackey Axel's." Roxas said the name Axel with more hate than Riku, which was quite hard to muster. "Being around actual normal people ruined his day. If Riku had a choice I bet he'd stay in his room helping his spider friends catch flies." Roxas said all this with a straight face, and Sora's eyes became bowels.

Lowering his voice and looking around to see if anyone was listening he whispered,

"Does he really have spiders as friends?" Roxas laughed patting the brunette on the head, a gesture he was never fond of. Roxas bent down next to Sora's ear an amused smile planted on his face.

"Of course he does." And with that the bell rang and everyone cleared their trays leaving one arachnophobic teen sitting, mouth open, at his table.

* * *

Sora spent the rest of his classes thinking of the many ways to apologize with out getting close to Riku and his spider friends. He even got in trouble in art for drawing a Spiderman with silver hair and clad in a black leather suit instead of the flower that they were supposed to. Finally he came up with the bright idea of an apology note and started to put his apology into words. Sora shoved all of his many, many tries into his notebook and hurried on his way to his last class. This was the class he happened to be horrible at and hate: geometry. 

"Settle down now class, I said, SETTLE DOWN!" everyone jumped and hurried to their seats as "Cynical Cid" as the students had named him yesterday entered the room. A certain redhead immediately took a seat in front of Sora. Axel swiveled in his seat eyeing Sora, looked thoughtful then shook his head in agreement. . .with himself.

"Hey squirt, you're that idiot from this morning." He smirked, proud of his memory skills.

"I'm not so little! Wait and I'm not and idiot too! My name's Sora so call me that." And with that Sora puffed up his chest and looked manly as best he could. This earned him a chuckle from Axel.

"Alright _Sora._ My name's Axel," he brought his face closer to Sora's and lowered his voice to a growl. "_Got it memorized?"_ Sora brought his notebook up between them and shook his spiky head yes, eyes wide with fear. In the process of being scared by Axel, Sora had forgotten about the papers in his note book which he had shoved in earlier. They drifted to the ground gently as Cid waltz over a grin on his face that spelled out death for Sora.

"Well, well, _whell,_" Cid bent down and pick up one of the papers that was out of Sora's reach. Sora's eyes widened when he noticed which attempt Cid had picked up. "Writing love letters on the second day of school?" The class giggled, including Axel. Sora decided that the scary memory of the teen in front of him giggling should be put in a box and burned. Cid even raised an eyebrow at Axel.

"Axel you gave me enough trouble last year. Pay attention. _Do. Not. Fail. Again._" Cid ripped up Sora's attempt and threw it into Axel's face dramatically. Sora hung his head in the background.

"_That was my best apology yet. I even spelled his name right!"_

"Yes yes." Axel waved his hand dismissively at "Cynical Cid" resulting for the whole class to gape in horror wondering if he would live after insulting Cid. This was the same Cid that broke a desk in half on the first day because the class was too noisy.

"Gahh," Cid threw up this hand in exasperation, "Class you have 150 problems for homework also a quiz. . ." Then again maybe the class wouldn't survive. Sora groaned into his desk. Axel turned to face the brunette once again.

"I hear that you've got the hots for my friend Riku." He smirked and waited for Sora's rebuke.

"I-I do not! I just feel bad for messing up his lunch. And how do you know that letter was for Riku anyway?" Sora looked down at his note book hoping that Axel couldn't see the blush that had crept into his cheeks.

"_Deer Reeku, I'm really really surry_" Sora's eyebrow twitched annoyed but he didn't respond. After some time Axel sighed. "Fine I know how to make him forgive you." Axel rolled his eyes as Sora proceeded to dance badly in the middle of geometry earning a hard glare from Cid. Sora squeaked and sat down quickly, yet his eyes still shined expectantly at Axel.

"So?" Sora prompted, poking Axel with a pencil.

"On Friday meet me at the food court at the ice rink. But," Axel paused making sure that he had the brunette's attention, "I want something in return." Axel crossed his arms across his chest and waited.

"Wha?" was all Sora could manage to get out. Sora had poorly mistaken Axel for a _kind and giving _person. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Bring your friend blondie and it's a deal." Sora thought it over wondering just how much Roxas hated Axel. Then shook his head yes deciding he would beg if need be.

"Wow are you _always _this anxious to be forgiven?" Axel asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." Sora's eyes unexpectedly flashed downward and he absently rubbed his arm. Suddenly the life came back to his eyes and he sternly looked up at Axel.

"Are you going to show him _that?"_ Sora said pointing to the paper still in Axel's hand.

"We don't need it anymore since now we've got my plan," Axel responded smiling while flipping open a lighter that had appeared. The paper quickly caught fire and disappeared just as fire alarm went off and water began to stream from the ceiling. The students were issued to their buses and Axel was given detention for the first time that year.

* * *

sighs Chapter one finished! Please review and tell me if you love it. . .or not but mostly if you love it. And a cookie if anyone can guess what Axel's plan is! Crap 1 already.Oh well sleeps over rated. passes out 

Blu


End file.
